Protectorate of Sol
"Go and try your luck if that is your heart's desire. But expect to be disappointed if you're looking for riches, and expect to be ignored if you think your title is worth something in the Protectorate. Other than that... expect to be dazzled by it." '' merchant to his son in Stillharbour The Protectorate of Sol, frequently referred to as "The Birthplace of Knowledge", is the domain of Libros on the Prime Material Plane, situated at Eastern shores of the Western Continent. It is a sanctuary for all good magical creatures, and welcomes all who seek knowledge. It serves a dual purpose: it is a refuge of Light in a world beset by Greed and Darkness; and it is also a source of divine knowledge for those wise enough to seek it and pure enough to deserve it. Visitors beware: the Protectorate is under the rule of Light and all who defy the decrees of Libros shall meet swift Justice. Libros Libros is the God of All That Can Be Known, High Ruler of The Birthplace of Knowledge. He is most often depicted as a wizard with large, angelic wings or a large tome, the cover of which says “knowledge”. His flock consists mostly of wizards and psions, and he imparts knowledge to them by the means of great tomes enclosed in his Greater Temple. The price of knowledge is a set of rules one must follow. Should one shun these rules the wrath of Libros is certain to follow. Hierarchy The ruler of the Protectorate is Sol, a Solar Angel. He enforces the rule of Libros over the lands, and oversees that knowledge provided by Libros is given only to worthy petitioners. A Choir of Angels serve under him, each angel managing a different region of the Protectorate. The region of Port Umana (“The Frying Pan”) is overseen by Gadriel, an angel stationed at the Lush Gardens Outpost. In the spirit of equality – one of the principal virtues of the Protectorate – official positions are frequently given to gnomes, nagas and other creatures routinely slighted in the Old Continent. Greater Temple of Libros The Greater Temple of Libros is the library of all knowledge mortals can access by the grace of Libros. Halls and tomes of the library have direct access to the Plane of Knowledge. The knowledge available to those who enter is regulated: the Greater Temple has five access points throughout the Protectorate. Based on their access point visitors may find all books (Main Temple, accessing all levels of the Greater Temple), or only a small selection of books (e.g. when entering from The Frying Pan, a visitor may only have access to the first level of the Temple). The system of access points was established hundreds of years ago when interest in the Protectorate was less fervent. Since then, Sol deemed it necessary to facilitate the process of getting information without the tedious travel of hundreds of miles. Currently, access rings are distributed in The Frying Pan. As higher access is granted to a petitioner, he doesn't have to travel to a different access point in the Protectorate if he doesn't wish to, it's merely enough that officials modify the charms on his access ring. Petitions to have higher access are evaluated by an Angel, after an in-person interview ''redacted The Five Levels The Greater Temple has a total of five levels: Pawn, Knight, Wizard, King, and Divine. The Faultless Arrow has acquired the following knowledge of these levels: Pawn level (Main Hall) This is the Main Hall of the Library, with a Check-in desk, Bar & Lounge Area and quarters reserved for special visitors of the Temple. Knight (1st) & Wizard (2nd) levels These are great halls, filled with books on various topics. The Knight level has a Souvenir Shop. The Wizard level has a Chapel (transforming to serve whoever enters), and a side room containing relics and historical objects (this is the room from where the Arrow has stolen an ancient translating device: a circular brass disk). King level (3rd floor) The only member of the Faultless Arrow who has ever entered this level is Chad. From his account, it is known that this level is similar to the Knight and Wizard levels, only smaller in size. There were additional doors at the back of the hall. Divine level (4th floor) The Arrow has got a brief glimpse of this level, before having ordered out by the fearful angel Gadriel. This was a small room, with a sole pedestal in the middle.Category:Geography Category:Realms